infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I'm inFamous
This page is meant to mimic a game page on the inFAMOUS Wiki and fuse that with literature (in the story). This page is under construction by TJR (TJR247). I'm inFamous is an inFamous Fanon thought up by a hardcore inFamous Fan, TJR, which takes place between inFamous 2 and inFamous: Second Son (Years 2011-2018). I'm inFamous follows TJ Renfrow's story from when he became activated during inFamous 2, his loss and incarceration and his quest for vengeance. Background The main events of I'm inFamous take place the years 2014-2018, 3-7 years after the events of inFamous 2. This world is recovering from the Beast and loss of multiple lives. Civilization is in recovery, with the crime rate being high, people homeless and those suffering depression due to loss or other circumstances. TJ wasn't spared as he found out he was now a Conduit in a society that detests them and it didn't take long for an organization to take action. The Department of Unified Protection is a Anti-Conduit organization that dubs them as Bio-Terrorists and their goal is to prevent the events of Empire City and New Marais from ever happening again. I'm inFamous takes place in 3 different locations; Omaha (Main), Curdun Cay and Seattle. Gameplay Like inFamous, inFamous 2 and inFamous: Second Son, Karma plays a role in I'm inFamous, albeit a bigger one. Karma now changes the storyline drastically based on decisions TJ may make throughout his story. PermaKarma moments are a new installation in the series. A PermaKarma moment is where TJ makes a decision that'll lock him in the path he's going, (good or evil) changing the story's direction, giving it a non-linear feel. There are at least 2 in the story. The control scheme is similar to that of inFamous: Second Son with inFamous 2 elements implemented. TJ can shoot without having to zoom in for an aim. Powers are drained by touching the left side of the touchpad. New features include a counter system, recover, a weapons system, a death prevention system called Rage and a power switch system dubbed as DNA Arrange. DNA Arrange allows TJ to switch between his two natural powers, Light and Abilities acquired through Power Absorption. The Power Storage has been revamped as well. When using any power acquired through Power Absorption, TJ can run out of that power and will be unable to even use core abilities (such as a dash or glide) until he recharges. When TJ has used up all of his power Haste will kick in for defense and navigation. Characters TJ Renfrow - Protagonist David "Plague" Cress - Antagonist, Underground Boss Conduia Sung - TJ's Ally, Former OPD Officer Cisleu - TJ's Ally Mason Henway - TJ's Ally, Former DUP Operative Trixie - TJ's Ally Chief of OPD - Minor Antagonist Scratch - Cress' Second in Command, Minor Antagonist Mendez - OPD Officer TJ's Mother - Minor Appearance, TJ's Motivation Unknown Woman - Affiliated with the Department of Unified Protection ??? - Minor Appearance, DUP Captive ??? - Minor Appearance, DUP Captive ??? - Minor Appearance, DUP Captive Jedediah - Minor Appearance, key to a bigger picture Guy in White - Minor Appearance Monster - Minor Appearance Story "The events of New Marais had left the world in a state of disarray. What was thought to cure the Plague and wipe the world free of Conduits instead created more. The world changed for the worst. Civilians were scared of the thought of super humans walking among them, people were afraid of being a Conduit, the Military talking action against the mutated humans. The biggest change however was the creation of the Department of Unified Protection. The D.U.P was tasked with capturing Conduits now dubbed as ‘Bio-Terrorists’. It’s been 3 years when our hero had their run with them." I'm inFamous: Path of a Hero Prologue Download Link I'm inFamous: Road to Infamy Prologue Download Link Trivia * This Fanon is considered a possible way to branch Cole's Story and Delsin's Story together by the creator. * The story takes elements from the creator's serie My Worst Enemy. * The title comes from the creator's song "I'm inFamous".